Shuryine Rainer
Shuryine Rainer, formerly Shuryine Cloven, is the 38-year-old Guild Master of the mercenary guild Elven Hunter. Known as The Elemental, she is known for her proficient use of many elemental Magics, including the four main ones. Her older brother is one of the guild's aces, Mercury Cloven. As Elven Hunter's second Master, Shuryine does her best to honor the vision her predecessor, Sukia Amane, had of the guild. Appearance Shuryine is a tall, fair-skinned woman, standing at a height of 5'10". Her brown hair is straight and long, and she has deep brown eyes. Her guild mark is turquoise in color, and can be found on her right thigh. Most of the time, Shuryine can be found wearing a light-green crop top, the bottom trim a pale-turquoise color, and a pair of khaki shorts. Wrapped around this is a pale-turquoise skirt, tied off with a light-green piece of cloth. Printed on the skirt is a flower with golden petals. On her feet are a pair of light-gold sandals. For accessories, Shuryine wears a triplet of necklaces around her neck, a golden armband with the guild's emblem in blue printed on it around her left arm, and a pair of blue-diamond earrings. Personality Most see Shuryine as a fair Master. She's non-judgmental, and hears every side of a story before handing down her vote. And despite her initial reluctance and nervousness, she soon took her new position in stride. Like all leaders, however, Shuryine has her own worries. For the most part, they have to do with paying the bills and other financial things. The concern for her subordinates in minor - she knows they can take care of themselves. However, that does not mean Shuryine doesn't care about those in her guild. She does, very much, and is visibly worried when one is critically injured. Shuryine, despite the power she wields, is a non-violent woman. She hates fighting in general, preferring diplomacy over violence, and only resorting to fighting when all other options have been fully explored and exhausted. (More TBA) History Born Shuryine Cloven in the year X772, when her older brother Mercury was two years old. (Skipping stuff...) It was the year X805 when Shuryine encountered Sukia Amane, a Snow-Make user. The two became friends quickly, and once Shuryine heard of Sukia's dream to create a guild, she was more than happy to support the Snow Mage. (More TBA) Relationships * Her brother, Mercury, is both annoying and amazing. (More TBA) * Shuryine loves her husband, Warren. In battle, their teamwork is exceptional - almost like they know what each other is thinking. (More TBA) * All of her children are very close to Shuryine's heart. Harming one is asking for her full wrath. (More TBA) Magic & Abilities Magic Water Magic: An elemental Magic revolving around the element of water, this is one of two main Magics Shuryine uses. * Water Barrier: Shuryine creates a sphere of water around her body, protecting her from incoming attacks, even highly explosive ones. * Rain: A spell that makes it rain. Not much of a battle spell, it's mainly used to help put out fires. ** Torrential Downpour: The Rain spell on a larger and faster scale, basically. * Water Spiral: By holding out her arm, Shuryine makes water come from her hand in a spiral pattern. * Water Tornado: TBA ** Whirlpool: TBA * Water Explosion: Thrusting her hands out, Shuryine makes the water around her explode outwards. * Sea's Embrace: TBA * Ocean Tide: This spell reverses the flow of water, useful for unbalancing those standing in flowing water. ** Ocean Tide: North: With this spell, the tide changes direction to flow north. ** Ocean Tide: Northeast: A spell that makes the tide flow northeast. ** Ocean Tide: East: The tide flows east. ** Ocean Tide: Southeast: Using this spell changes the tide's direction so it flows southeast. ** Ocean Tide: South: This spell makes the tide flow south. ** Ocean Tide: Southwest: With this spell, Shuryine makes the tide flow southwest. ** Ocean Tide: West: Changes the tide so it flows west. ** Ocean Tide: Northwest: Shuryine makes the tide flow northwest with this spell. * Water Geyser: Placing her hands on the ground in front of her, Shuryine causes a column of water to erupt beneath the target. * Tidal Wave: TBA * Freedom of the Deep Sea: TBA * (More TBA) Light Magic: The other elemental Magic that Shuryine uses most often, this one makes use of light. Intentionally created to combat Darkness Magic and the Black Arts, this Magic draws on the user's positive feelings. * Light Beam: Exactly like it sounds. Shuryine fires a beam of light from her palms at her target. * Bright Moment: The opposite of Dark Moment, this spell coats the area in a blinding light, which only Shuryine can see through, being the one who cast the spell. * Blinding Flash: Similar to Bright Moment, this spell is a blinding one. (More TBA) * Light Ball: Shuryine summons a ball of light to her palm. It can also be fired at enemies. ** (TBA): Multiple light spheres appear around Shuryine. * Illuminate: A spell that's used in dark places, Shuryine lights up the room so she (and others) can see what's there. * Blazing Ray: TBA * Sun Spear: TBA * (TBA): A spell that powers up Shuryine's Light Magic spells. * Gathering of Light: TBA * Rain of Light: Shuryine moves her hands in various ways, ultimately placing their index and middle fingers on their forehead and sequentially swiping them forward along with their other hand. From both extended palms, she fires multiple rays of Light Magic towards the target. * Sun's Light Blade: TBA * Heaven's Judgement: TBA * Day's Desire: TBA * Sunlit Night: TBA * Moonlit Day: TBA * Giant Wrath: TBA * Heavenly Charge: TBA * (More TBA) Lightning Magic: An elemental Magic that makes use of lightning, Shuryine often uses this in conjunction with her Water Magic, creating devastating electrical attacks due to the conductivity of water. She has the ability to augment her punches and kicks with electricity, adding the effect of shocking the opponent. * Lightning Body: Shuryine turns her body into electricity, allowing for faster movement. * Electric Shock: When touching someone, this spell will shock them, having the effect of a taser. ** Electric Touch: A scaled down Electric Shock. With this spell, Shuryine can give someone a small shock, like the minor shocks you sometimes get when you touch someone. * Shocking Spark: TBA * Thunderbolt: This spell causes a thunderbolt to come down from the sky and strike the target. * Lightning Spear: TBA * Shockwave: TBA * Electric Dance: TBA * Electric Charge: A power-up spell that augments Shuryine's other Lightning Magic attacks. When in effect, lightning crackles around her, her eyes turn gold, and her hair flows around her like it's static. * Lightning Rain: With this spell, Shuryine causes multiple lightning bolts to strike from the sky. * Thunder Palace: This spell creates multiple Lacrima, suspended high in the air, to surround an area, each one being infused with an enormous amount of Lightning Magic. When released, everything below the circle is struck by lightning. * Lightning Nebula: TBA * (More TBA) Snow Magic: A Magic that utilizes snow, Shuryine learned most of the spells she knows from her predecessor, Sukia Amane. * Snow Clone: Shuryine creates a clone of herself out of snow, which breaks apart when hit. It's been shown that she can make at least three at a time. * Snowfall: TBA * Snow Wave: TBA * Blizzard: Waving her arms, Shuryine creates blizzards, manipulating them to hit multiple targets. * Snow Pile: TBA * White Out: This spell blinds opponents with a literal white-out, freezing and burying them in snow in the process, due to the whole area around the user becoming covered with snow. * White Fang: Waving her arm in a claw-like manner, Shuryine creates snow that spirals toward the opponent, aiming to wrap it around them. * Snowball Barrage: Exactly like it sounds. Shuryine creates a bunch of snowballs, then hurls them at the opponent. * Snowy Avalanche: TBA * Snowstorm: A spell that summons a large snowstorm. * White Hurricane: TBA * (More TBA) Fire Magic: A Magic that uses fire. Shuryine mostly uses this Magic against other ice and snow wizards. * Blazing Arrow: This spell sends flames shooting toward the target, forming into the vague shape of an arrow. * Fire Spiral: Shuryine holds her arm out when casting this spell, causing flames to shoot from her hand in a spiral pattern. * Flaming Tornado: TBA * Fire Spin: TBA * Fiery Rain: This spell causes droplets of fire to fall from the sky. * Flaming Geyser: This spell creates a geyser of fire that erupts under the opponent's feet. * Fireball: A fireball forms above Shuryine's palm, which she can then fire at opponents. ** Fireball Dance: This spell creates multiple fireballs that move in seemingly random directions, but converge on their target(s), making an explosion when hit. ** Hell's Fireball: A bigger version of the fireball, this spell creates a huge ball of flame from between Shuryine's hands. Usually used against large groups. * Ring of Fire: An advanced spell that makes geysers of flame erupt all around a specified area. The number of geysers seems to depend on the size of the area, as they're set close together. It's stated by Shuryine that, if she wanted to, she could cast this spell to surround the town Elven Hunter is situated in. However, this would use almost all of her Magic Power. ** Hell's Coliseum: A similar spell, but instead of geysers, an unbroken, circular wall of flames is summoned. Shuryine is able to control it, making it expand or retract based on her will. It's also similar to the Wind Wall spell, as it lets people in no problem, but if someone tries to leave, it will burn them to ashes. However, unlike Wind Wall, Shuryine is the center of the spell, the "Coliseum" moving with her, meaning she is unable to leave it. It also means others can leave without severely burning themselves, but only if Shuryine moves so they're not in the circle anymore. * Fountain of Flame: TBA * Love's Burning Desire: TBA * Volcanic Blast: When this spell is cast, flames heat the ground underneath the targeted area, turning it red and making the ground burning hot. The flames then explode upwards, sending flames up into the air and chunks of earth flying. * Pillar of Fire: This is the ultimate advanced spell Shuryine can cast, costing the most Magic energy. It doesn't look like much, simply being a pillar of fire. However, it's a tireless hunter, which will chase the chosen target till the caster's Magic energy runs out. While slow, and only able to chase one target, it's deliberate and very dangerous. To use it, Shuryine chants "From the Spirit of Fire, I summon the tireless hunter! Come forth!" Earth Magic: Using this Magic, Shuryine can control earth. * Liquid Ground: This spell softens the ground beneath her opponent, making them sink into the ground and thus trapping them. * Diver: Shuryine is able to easily dig through the earth. * Exploding Ground: The ground beneath the target explodes, consequently sending debris flying. * Rock Fist: Shuryine forms a giant fist of earth to punch the target. * Shaking Ground: With this spell, the ground underneath the target area shakes and crumbles, breaking apart. ** Earthen Shockwave: This spell sends shockwaves through the ground around Shuryine, breaking it up. It has enough power to disrupt the topography of a football stadium. ** Earthquake: A similar spell, but on a larger scale. A crack will form and grow larger as it races toward the opponent. * Earth Statues: Shuryine creates statues of someone or something. * Rock Avalanche: When around a rocky surface, Shuryine extends one hand towards the opponent, the index and middle fingers outstretched, the others bent. This prompts the nearby surface to be split into boulders of various sizes, which are lifted into the air and sent flying at the target with a great amount of force, causing a huge blast * Talus: Shuryine surrounds herself with several rock pillars, protecting her from attacks. * Earth's Shrine: TBA * Labyrinth: TBA Wind Magic: With this Magic, Shuryine is capable of controlling wind. * Flight: Using this Magic, Shuryine has the ability to fly. * Wind Dance: TBA * Air Cutter: TBA * Storm Mail: This spell covers Shuryine's body in a shroud of wind, essentially blocking all attacks as none can get through it. * Storm Shred: TBA * Wind Wall: TBA * (More TBA) Ice Magic: An elemental Magic that revolves around the use of ice, Shuryine likes to use this to trap opponents. * Hail: A spell that creates a storm of hail to rain down on a specified area or target. * Freeze: This spell encases the target in ice. * Frozen Jail: TBA * Iceberg: TBA * (More TBA) Darkness Magic: This Magic makes use of darkness, drawing on the caster's negative emotions. This is the Magic that Shuryine uses the least. * Dark Moment: The opposite of her Bright Moment, this spell blankets the area in pitch black darkness that is impossible to see through by anyone other than Shuryine herself. * (More TBA) Abilities Expert Navigator: Shuryine is an expert in navigation, due to constant studying tides, constellations, and the sun's movement. Originally, she started learning to help with her Ocean Tide spell, but became genuinely interested and has continued her studies to this day. Enhanced Agility: Shuryine has shown herself to be very fast and graceful, dodging many attacks with ease. Magical Aura: When she wants to, Shuryine can release her magic power as a notable aura. While not as potent as some, it's still powerful, leaving small cracks in the ground around her when shut off. Her magic power itself is golden in color. (More TBA) Trivia & Author's Notes * This is definitely Jade's most powerful character so far. * The name for the Hell's Coliseum spell came from another user, Delta-06, who named one of their RWBY OCs Semblances Hell's Coliseum. In fact, that's where the inspiration for the spell came from in the first place. * The Pillar of Fire spell came straight from the Kane Chronicles by Rick Riordan. It's a spell Zia Rashid used to keep the Chief Lector Desjardins occupied for a while. The main difference between the two is the energy usage - Zia passed out creating it, and couldn't use any magic till it disappeared about 12 hours later; Shuryine's spell simply costs much Magic energy, and goes till her Magic energy runs out. * The name for the Fire Spin move came from the Pokemon move of the same name. Gallery RinmaruShuryine.png|Rinmaru-version of Shuryine thinking, kinda accurate. Done by me. RinmaruShuryineFull.jpg|A full picture of Shuryine without her necklaces. Mostly accurate. (Also done on rinmarugames by myself.) Category:Mage Category:Jade Fire Vault Category:Female